plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxic Brainz
|variant of = |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = With the help of his (mostly) sealed hazard suit, and a constant chemical bath, Toxic Brainz is able to keep his skin looking its greenest. }} Toxic Brainz is the Legendary toxic variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Similar to other Legendary variants, he has a passive ability activated by his super meter being filled. Toxic Brainz's legendary meter is called "Toxic Overload." Unlike other Legendary characters which require vanquishes to fill the meter, the Toxic Brainz only requires successful punches. Once the meter is full, the player will receive a temporary speed and damage boost as well as damage resistance. Toxic Overload will also strengthen his Toxic Aura for the duration of the ability. Descriptions Stickerbook description With the help of his (mostly) sealed hazard suit, and a constant chemical bath, Toxic Brainz is able to keep his skin looking its greenest. In-game description Fill his Toxic Meter by punching foes. Fill it all the way to inflict extra damage while moving extra fast! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Abilities Strategies With Toxic Brainz is weak when using his capabilities without charging his meter, as his punch combo damage is 10-20-30, and his beam does a measly 2-4 damage with each damage indicator. This makes building his meter difficult since his damage is very lackluster, and enemies probably will not fear you until your meter is fully charged. Once charged, Toxic Brainz is capable of dishing out some serious punches, and getting a good speed bonus to go along with this. His punch combo damage will now do 30-60-90, and his beam is capable of dealing 10 damage per damage indicator, making him a force to be reckoned with. As such, try to target weaker plants that cannot defend themselves easily with your punches, such as Sunflowers. The Toxic Beam should rarely be used outside of Toxic Overload, since it does not fill up the super meter. This character is most effective when attacking multiple grouped up plants, as the more you hit, the faster your meter fills. Against Toxic Brainz is not capable of dealing much damage to you without his meter, however he can build it surprisingly quick and reliably against one target, try to not be alone and defeat him as soon as possible to prevent him from activating his meter. If you see a Toxic Brainz powered up, try to work together with your allies to defeat him, or use your high damage abilities against him right away, as he is capable of doing 180 damage with three punches against you in his Legendary mode, and his heightened speed makes it virtually impossible to escape his deadly combo. Chompers and Skilled Cactus players are reliable counters (as well as any ice plant variant). Unlocking tips Toxic Brainz is a Legendary variant, meaning that he is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and like any other Legendary, he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. The best strategy to get him is to buy the Wonderous Packs of Greatness, because they have the highest chance of getting a Legendary. Sometimes, a character showcase will happen, and the selected zombie class will get a limited pack featuring items it can only get. If that class is Super Brainz, you may have a chance to get a Toxic Brainz piece, since only Super Brainz related items can be received. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * April 2017 Patch *Fixed glitch involving Toxic Brainz gaining an endless Toxic Overload by punching a plant at the right time. September 2017 Patch * Gallery Toxic Brainz.PNG|Toxic Brainz in-game ToxicBrainzCloseUp.png|Toxic Brainz in the "League of Awesome" quest Toxbrain.png|Toxic Brainz's stickerbook photo Mastered cosmic brainz bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the bobble-head darren-rawlings-pvz-superhero-toxic.jpg|Toxic Brainz concept art toxic_brainz_render.png|Toxic Brainz's model Trivia *In the League of Awesome quest, the player must find and recruit him in the sewers as part of the league. In order to do this, the player must free him from "Prison of Stench" (Chomp Thing). **In one of the Super Duper Brainz quests, Toxic Brainz says that it burped in his helmet. This may refer to it being a toxic variant. *Sometimes when a player is low ranked they will receive him and BBQ Corn in Hero Showcase. This is a glitch. *His body seems to made completely out of green goo, which may be toxic waste. *He was seen in the trailer for the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC. **In the trailer he was seen dancing with BBQ Corn and slapped BBQ Corn in the face twice. If it was an accident or intentional is unknown. *The helmet he wears is called the "Encounter Helmet." This might be a reference to the first time the player "encounters" him in the story mission League of Awesome. **It could also reference his encounter with Chomp Thing. *He, Iron Citron, Disco Chomper, Scallywag Imp, Commando Corn, and Computer Scientist are the only variants with the "Legendary" rarity that are not party variants. **Furthermore, Toxic Brainz and Disco Chomper are the only two Legendaries that fill their meter in unique ways. Toxic Brainz must fill his meter with successfully landed punches, whereas Disco Chomper must eat his victims to fill the meter, rather than vanquishing them with his bites or damaging abilities. *Toxic Brainz can appear in place of regular Super Brainz on Crazy mode, in Garden Ops on Wave 5. **The same applies with Electic Brainz, Cosmic Brainz, or Breakfast Brainz. *Toxic Brainz would also be the only legendary zombie the player could fight against on Garden Ops, Crazy mode. **However, the Computer Scientist, the legendary Scientist variant, can appear on Super Robot Waves. pl:Toksyczny Mózg Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants Category:Toxic variants